Karakura High School Musical
by Hanabi Kaori
Summary: <html><head></head>Summary lengkap, ada di dalam!Kisah cinta disekolah yang dipenuhi tarian dan nyanyian.Songfic multichap!Beda chapter, beda lagu!Terinspirasi dari film High School Musical!IchixFem!Hitsu.Chap 1: I am by Hitomi Yaida.AU.OOC.Shonen-ai.Don't like, Don't read</html>


**Summary:**

Ichigo Kurosaki, seorang anak dari sepasang duo penyanyi terkenal. Tak memiliki ketertarikan sedikitpun pada musik. Hingga seorang gadis membuatnya ingin mencari tahu apa arti musik bagi dirinya sendiri! Kisah cinta disekolah yang dipenuhi tarian dan nyanyian. Songfic multichap! Beda chapter, beda lagu!

**Warning:**

AU. OOC. **Shonen-ai**. _Don't like, Don't read_

**Rate:**

T

**Pair:**

Ichi x Fem!Hitsu

**Disclamer:**

Bleach © Tite Kubo-sensei

_Song in this chap:_ I am © Hitomi Yaida

Terinspirasi dari film _High School Musical!_

* * *

><p><strong>~Karakura High School Musical~<strong>

_**Ichigo POV**_

_Musik..._

Menurut kalian, apa sih bagusnya musik itu? Bagiku, itu hanyalah susunan angka ajaib yang mampu merangkai nada-nada yang menurut beberapa orang indah. Sayangnya tak sedikitpun membuatku tertarik.

Oh, maaf telat memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Ichigo Kurosaki (16 th), aku yakin kalian sudah tak asing dengan margaku. Ya... Jika kalian mendengar marga 'Kurosaki', aku berani taruhan, pasti yang ada dipikiran kalian saat ini adalah sepasang penyanyi yang sangat terkenal. Isshin Kurosaki, dan Masaki Kurosaki.

Tahukah kalian, kenapa margaku bisa sama dengan sepasang penyanyi yang amat sangat terkenal ini? Tentu saja karena aku adalah anak mereka. Sejak kecil, kedua orangtuaku itu sudah mengembangkan bakat menyanyi yang kumiliki.

Tapi tak ada sedikitpun rasa tertarik yang kurasakan. Orang-orang bilang aku sangat berbakat dalam bidang tarik suara, padahal menurutku aku lebih berbakat lagi dalam bidang tarik tambang(?). *Hana: Kagak nyambung, Ichi!*

Tapi apa iya? Menurutku, suaraku ini biasa-biasa saja. Dan akupun jarang sekali bernyanyi kalau tak perlu. Di dukung oleh keinginan kedua orangtuaku agar aku jadi penyanyi juga, akupun di sekolahkan pada sebuah sekolah musik khusus. Namanya... _Karakura High School Musical_.

Disekolah ini, _vocal_ dan berbagai bidang musik kami dilatih dengan serius. Banyak penyanyi terkenal yang merupakan lulusan dari sekolah ini. Tak terkecuali, kedua orangtuaku.

Tak heran jika mereka begitu ngotot agar aku sekolah disini. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa banyak orang yang suka musik? Setiap aku bertanya, tiap orang selalu menjawab dengan berbagai jawaban berbeda, tapi satu yang sama.

Orang-orang yang kutanyai tentang hal itu selalu menjawab penuh kepastian yang tergambar jelas dari bola mata mereka. Tidak ada satu orangpun yang ragu akan jawaban mereka. Apa musik benar-benar sepenting itu bagi mereka? Dan... Apa pentingnya musik untukku?

Aku belum menemukan jawabannya sampai sekarang. Dan aku tak akan berhenti mencari!

"Hoi, **I**-**CHI**-**GO!**" teriakan seseorang yang dengan kurang kerjaannya mengagetkan aku, membuatku tersadar dari lamunan.

"GYAAA!"

_**BRUUAAKKK**_

Dengan reflek milikku yang amat terlatih ini, aku berhasil membuat K.O orang kurang kerjaan itu dengan sekali hantam yang dijamin mantab!

"Renji! Apa-apaan sih? Kau mau membuatku jantungan, hah?" tanyaku setengah berseru pada sosok menyedihkan yang tergeletak di lantai karena hantamanku tadi.

"Hei, Kurosaki, Abarai pingsan tuh," ucap seorang pemuda berkacamata yang berdiri tepat disampingku.

"Ekh? Ishida, sejak kapan kau ada disebelahku?" tanyaku kaget, benar-benar tak sadar akan keberadaan pemuda berkacamata itu. Bukannya menjawab, pemuda itu malah pundung dipojokan dengan aura gelap. Sambil bergumam tak jelas tentang dirinya yang tak diperhatikan.

"Hah..." aku hanya bisa membuang nafas pasrah melihat kedua sahabatku itu. Yang satu, cowok ceroboh dan menyebalkan. Dan satunya lagi, cowok dengan aura keberadaan yang tipis, dan mudah tersinggung. Malangnya nasibku, harus mendapat sahabat seperti mereka.

"Hei. Hei, Ishida... Jangan pundung begitu. _Gomen_, tadi aku sedang melamun, karenanya tidak sadar kalau kau ada," hiburku pada sahabatku yang berkacamata. Namanya Uryu Ishida(16 th), anak dari seorang pengusaha terkenal.

Berbeda denganku, dia masuk ke sekolah ini karena keinginannya sendiri. Dia bilang, dia punya impian untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi musik klasik yang hebat. Nampaknya, hubungan dengan ayahnya kurang baik.

"Sudahlah, Kurosaki... Tidak perlu menghiburku... Memang aura keberadaanku tipis..." jelasnya sambil pundung. Aku bisa merasakan mata kananku berdenyit-denyit. _'Gawat nih, kalau Ishida ngambek, siapa yang akan membantuku mengerjakan PR?'_ pikirku panik.

"I—Ishida, aku tidak mencoba menghiburmu. Yang tadi aku katakan itu sungguhan. Makanya, _gomenasai_!" aku kembali meminta maaf. Mendengarnya, mata Ishida langsung berbinar.

"Sungguh?" tanya-nya. Aku hanya mengangguk pasti. "Oh, baiklah! Sebaiknya segera kita sadarkan Abarai," ucapnya, membuatku ingat pada Renji yang masih tergeletak mengenaskan.

_**PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!**_

"Renji, ayo bangun!" seruku sambil menampar-nampar wajah cowok berambut merah yang dikuncir layaknya nanas itu. Renji Abarai(16 th), salah satu sahabatku juga. Sifatnyat bodoh, ceroboh, dan menyebalkan. Impiannya menjadi seorang _rapper_ paling Top. Dan memang benar, kalau masalah musik rap, dialah jagonya disekolah ini!

"Ekh? Auw! Ichigo, berhenti! Aku sudah sadar, nih! Auuww! Woi, berhenti napa!" serunya yang sudah sadar.

"Oh, sudah sadar, toh!" balasku tanpa dosa setelah puas menampar pemuda nanas merah itu, hingga kini pipinya juga berwarna merah dan sedikit bengkak.

_**Ichigo POV end**_

Setelan Renji sadar akibat tangan ajaib-?- Ichigo, tak beberapa lama kemudian bel masuk berbunyi. Para murid berbondong-bondong memasuki kelas. Kelas yg awalnya sepi itu langsung menjadi seramai pasar ikan-?-.

_**GREEEKKK...**_

Terdengar suara pintu kelas terbuka perlahan, dan masuklah Nanao _sensei _kekelas itu. Nanao Ise _a.k.a_ Nanao _sensei_(22 th) adalah wali kelas 2-1, kelas Ichigo, Renji, dan Ishida. _Sensei _yang masih terbilang muda itu memiliki rambut hitam, dan mengenakan kacamata.

Dan dia juga cukup terkenal dikalangan para murid, karena kalau ngasih tugas nggak tanggung-tanggung banyaknya! Juga merupakan _sensei_ yang sangat menerapkan disiplin dan tata tertib. Dan sudah dua kali berturut-turut, dia mendapatkan penghargaan sebagai guru teladan.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_!" sapanya pada para murid.

"_Ohayou_!" terdengar balasan serempak.

"Ehm... baik. _Sensei_ tahu ini tiba-tiba, tapi kelas kita akan kedatangan seorang penghuni baru!" umum Nanao _sensei_, membuat semua yang mendengar terbelalak kaget. Penghuni baru? Berarti hanya ada satu jawaban untuk menjelaskannya, yaitu... murid pindahan!

Kelas yang tadi sempat tenang itupun langsung kembali ramai dengan perbincangan murid-murid yang membahas tentang murid pindahan itu. Contohnya, seperti apa murid pindahan itu? Dari mana ya, asalnya? Cowok atau cewek, nih? Dan masih banyak lagi.

"Semua, harap tenang!" titah Nanao _Sensei_. "Baiklah, daripada menunggu lama-lama. Ayo masuk!" titahnya lagi pada seseorang yang tengah menunggu di depan pintu kelas.

_**TAP.. TAP... TAP...**_

Seorang gadis mungil berambut putih yang panjangnya sepinggang memasuki kelas. Semua mata tertuju padanya, pada gadis manis yang tengah berdiri didepan kelas itu. Gadis itu memiliki mata berwarna emerald yang bercahaya, serta wajah yang bisa dibilang _babyface_!

"Namaku Toushiro Hitsugaya, pindahan dari Rokungai. Mohon bantuannya, _minna-san_," ucapnya dengan suara dan tampang datar. Semua murid tak ada yang menjawab, mereka masih terpaku pada sosok malaikat salju dihadapan mereka. Malaikat salju yang begitu cantik.

"Hitsugaya sempat tinggal di Amerika, berkat beasiswa yang didapatnya. Jadi bahasa Inggrisnya sangat lancar. _Sensei_ harap kalian bisa membantunya beradaptasi di sini! Baik semua, ada yang mau ditanyakan pada teman baru kita ini?" tanya Nanao _sensei_. Beberapa tangan terangkat, bertanda mereka ingin bertanya.

"Hitsugaya-_san_, matamu indah sekali. Apa itu lensa kontak?" tanya seorang siswi.

"Bukan, ini warna mataku sejak lahir," terdengar jawaban datar.

"Berapa lama kau tinggal di Amerika?" tanya siswa yang lain.

"5 tahun," kembali Hitsugaya menjawab tanpa ekspresi yang berarti.

"Kau sudah punya pacar belum?" tanya seorang siswa antusias.

"Belum," mendengar jawaban tadi, para cowok di kelas itu bersorak dalam hati.

"Semua, cukup pertanyaannya. Jika masih ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan, bisa kalian tanyakan saat jam istirahat nanti. Nah Hitsugaya, kau bisa duduk di..." Nanao _sensei_ mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru kelas, mencari kursi kosong untuk Hitsugaya. "Ah, dibelakang Ichigo Kurosaki! Kau bisa duduk di belakang anak laki-laki berambut _orange_ itu,"

"_Hai', arigatou sensei_," setelah mengatakan itu, Hitsugaya berjalan menuju bangku itu. Ichigo terus memperhatikan gadis manis yang tengah menuju kearahnya itu. Mata coklatnya mengawasi setiap langkah Hitsugaya. Walau wajah gadis itu nampak datar, tetap saja tak bisa dipungkiri kalau dia sangat cantik dan manis.

"Uhm... gadis manis begini... boleh juga..." gumam Ichigo dengan senyum. Pelajaranpun kembali dilanjutkan. Hari itu rencananya adalah pelajaran praktek. Dengan segera murid kelas 2-1 menuju kearah aula.

"Jika kita ingin unggul dalam bidang musik, kita tak hanya harus pandai bernyanyi maupun main musik. Tapi bagaimana cara kita menggabungkan kedua itu. Hari ini, sensei ingin kalian bernyanyi dengan musik yang kalian mainkan sendiri—!"

"Permisi? Bisa aku ganggu sebentar?" suara seseorang dipintu aula menghentikan penjelasan Nanao _sensei_.

"Akh, iya. Ada apa?" tanya Nanao sensei pada orang yang menunggu didepan pintu, yaitu Kyouraku _sensei_. "Anak-anak, kalian latihan saja dulu. _Sensei_ akan kembali secepatnya," setelah mengatakan itu, Nanao _sensei_ meninggalkan aula.

Seorang gadis bertubuh mungil berambut putih tengah berdiri sendirian sambil mengamati teman-teman barunya. Murid-murid lain tengah sibuk mencoba alat musik yang mereka bawa. Tak disadarinya beberapa orang berjalan mendekat.

"Hei kau!" seru seorang cowok berambut biru pada Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya yang merasa dipanggilpun menengok.

"Ada apa?" tanya-nya. Ichigo dan beberapa murid yang melihat memiliki firasat buruk. Nama cowok berambut biru itu adah Grimmjow (16 th). Seorang murid brandalan yang suka cari masalah dan mengganggu murid lain. Dan beberapa orang yang mengekor di belakangnya itu adalah anak buahnya.

"Tidak apa. Aku hanya ingin bertanya. Berapa umurmu sebenarnya? Nggak mungkin kau itu murid SMA! Buktinya sudah ubanan!" mendegar ejekan Grimmjow, para anak buahnya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sedang Hitsugaya hanya mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Kau sendiri apa..?" tanya-nya tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Kau bicara apa tadi?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Kubilang, rambutmu sendiri apa? Apa rambutmu itu kena cat biru _permanent_, _baka aoi?_" tanya Hitsugaya menyindir. Beberapa murid menahan tawa mereka. Begitu pula anak buah Grimmjow sendiri.

"Sialan kau! Huh! Bukankah katanya kau tinggal di Amerika selama 5 tahun? Aku yakin kau sudah tidak bisa lancar bernyanyi lagu Jepang! Kalau masih bisapun, pasti suaramu jelek!" ejek Grimmjow lagi. Kali ini Hitugaya tak menjawab. Kepalanya tertunduk, tangannya terkepal keras. Ichigo yang melihat Hitsugaya begitu, jelas jadi kesal!

"Grimmjow! Kau kurang kerjaan ya? Berhenti mengatainya!" seru Ichigo sedikit emosi.

"Heh? Mau apa kau? mau coba jadi pahlawan kesiangan?" ejek Grimmjow pada Ichigo.

_**Sagasou yume no kakera hiroiatsume...**_

_**Setsunakute mo ima nara sagaseru darou...**_

Terdengar sebuah nyanyian. Hitsugaya tiba-tiba saja buka suara, tapi bukan untuk membalas perkataan dan ejekan Grimmjow lagi! Dia bernyanyi. Suaranya lembut layaknya angin musim semi. Ichigo terpukau. Hanya beberapa lirik saja yang dia nyanyikan, tapi bisa membuat semua yang mendengarnya tadi membisu.

Ichigo tersenyum bersemangat. Dengan _bass_ yang kini dibawanya, dia memainkan nada lagu yang tadi di nyanyikan Hitsugaya. karena dia memang tahu lagu itu. Hitsugaya yang mendengar nada lagu yang di nyanyikannya tadi langsung menghadap kearah Ichigo. Senyuman terpampang diwajahnya.

_**Mekurumeku mainichi no katachi kaete**_

_**Setsunakute mo tashika na ima o kanjiyou**_

Tanpa ragu dia melanjutkan nyanyiannya, dengan musik yang dimainkan Ichigo sebagai pengiringnya. Lagu berjudul _'I am' _yang dia nyanyikan, pada dasarnya itu memang lagu yang bersemangat. Hingga membuat kedua orang itu seakan begitu nampak terbakar semangat yang membara.

_**Mikake yori mo tanjun de dakedo tsukaekirenakute**_

_**Iitai koto wa itsumo poketto ni shimatteru ne**_

Bagai terhipnotis oleh suara Hitsugaya, semua murid ikut mengiringi nyanyiannya. Mulai dari iringan gitar, iringan drum, iringan piano, hingga iringan musik biola. Semua murid mengiringi suara emas itu, membuat Hitsugaya semakin bertekat untuk membalas Grimmjow atas semua kata-kata pemuda berambut biru itu!

_**Kodomojimita koto nante ima sara ienai**_

_**Toki ga kaiketsu suru to ka yuu kedo wakariaezuni**_

_**24(nijuuyo) jikan kimi o shinjiteru yo**_

_**Mitsumeteru yo arifureta kotoba demo**_

_**Toki wa itsumo isogi ashi de warau**_

_**Omoide yori motometai ima o mitsukeyou**_

Inilah persatuan para murid kelas 2-1, Grimmjow dan teman-temannya tak berkutik sama sekali. Hati para murid itu telah menjadi satu! Mengalir lembut dalam nyanyian Hitsugaya. Ichigo benar-benar terbawa akan suasana yang sangat luar biasa itu. Baginya, ini pertama kalinya musik terasa begitu menyenangkan!

_**Ugokidasanakya hajimannai nayamidasu to tomerannai**_

_**Hitoyo kagiri no yume ni amaete itaku wa nai shi**_

_**Otome chikku na negai mo sono mama okizari**_

_**Ai ga subete sa bokura no jidai wa koko kara hajimaru**_

_**Sora o tsukinuketeku tori mitai ni ne**_

_**Oozora mau imeeji ga ugokidasu**_

_**Arukou michi wa tooku tsuzuku keredo**_

_**Itsu no ma ni ka kagayakidasu daiyamondo**_

Hitsugaya tetap bernyanyi. Suaranya yang lembut bisa menyatu sempurna pada lagu yang penuh semangat itu. Pengahayatannya tak dapat dibayangkan! Benar-benar hebat dan memukau!

_**24(nijuuyo) jikan kimi o shinjiteru yo**_

_**Mitsumeteru yo arifureta kotoba demo**_

_**Toki wa itsumo isogi ashi de warau**_

_**Omoide yori motometai ima o mitsukeyou**_

Ichigo dan para murid yang mengiringi Hitsugaya terus bermain penuh semangat. Mengiringi gadis berambut putih itu tanpa henti. Ya, mereka akan mengiringinya hingga lirik terakhir!

_**Sagasou yume no kakera hiroiatsume**_

_**Setsunakute mo ima nara sagaseru darou**_

_**Mekurumeku mainichi no katachi kaete**_

_**Setsunakute mo tashika na ima o kanjiyou**_

Itulah lirik terakhir dari lagu itu. Setelah lagu itu selesai, semuanya masih terdiam. Tak percaya akan apa yang mereka lakukan tadi. Hingga...

"**WOW!** Yang tadi itu luar biasa!" seru Renji, memecah keheningan.

"Benar! Baru pertama kali aku merasa sesemangat ini!" imbuh seorang siswi.

"Tadi kita keren sekali!"

"Hebat! Hebat! Benar-benar tak terduga, ya!"

"Tadi itu, baru yang namanya main musik!"

"Hitsugaya-_san_, kau mengagumkan!"

Itulah tanggapan yang ada, dan tentunya masih banyak lagi! Hingga sang author capek ngetiknya! *Author di gampar Readers*

Sedang Ichigo, dia bahkan sampai tak sanggup berkata-kata. Ini pertama kalinya dia merasa begitu menyukai musik. Pandangannya beralih pada gadis berambut putih yang kini tengah tersenyum kearahnya. Toushiro Hitsugaya, seorang gadis yang begitu luar biasa dimatanya saat ini!

Cantik, memukau, dan suara emasnya begitu menakjubkan! Ichigo tak mungkin menyangkal, dia telah jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. Gadis yang membuatnya merasakan kesenangan pada musik untuk pertama kalinya. Dilihatnya Hitsugaya berjalan kearah Grimmjow yang masih berdiri membatu ditempatnya.

"Sudah tahu sekarang? Walau aku berada di Amerika selama 5 tahun, ataupun lebih dari itu. Aku tak akan lupa bagaimana caranya bernyanyi lagu Jepang, _**Baka Aoi**_!" ujarnya sambil menunjuk Grimmjow. Terdengar sorakan mendukung dari para murid yang lain.

_**PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!**_

Tepuk tangan menggema di ruangan itu. Mereka bersorak untuk murid baru dikelas mereka, Toushiro Hitsugaya! seorang gadis yang tak tertandingi! Kini gadis bertubuh mungil itu berjalan kearah Ichigo, membuat cowok berambut _orange_ ini salting.

"_Arigatou_ atas bantuannya. Siapa namamu tadi?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Uh-uh, _doita_! Namaku Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki lebih lengkapnya!" jawab Ichigo.

"Kurosaki? Kau anak duo penyanyi Kurosaki itu, ya?"

"Begitulah. Ngomong-ngomong, kau hebat sekali tadi! Uhm.. bukan hanya hebat! Kau luar biasa!" puji Ichigo antusias. Hitsugaya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

_**DEG!**_

Ichigo merasa jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Wajah Hitsugaya tampak semakin manis jika dipandang dari dekat. Apalagi kalau sedang tertawa seperti ini. Padahal saat dikelas tadi, wajah gadis ini nampak datar seakan tak punya emosi.

"Jangan berlebihan! Aku masih belum apa-apa," jawab gadis berambut putih itu merendahkan diri.

"Ah, padahal bagiku kau menakjub—!"

"Hebat! Luar biasa! _Bravo_! Kalian benar-benar mengagumkan!" Ichigo tak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, karena telah terlebih dahulu dipotong oleh seseorang pria berambut pirang yang mengenakan topi hingga menutupi matanya.

"Akh? Urahara _sensei_!"

Yups, nama pria itu adalah Kisuke Urahara(35 th). Dia adalah kepala sekolah _Karakura High School Musical_. Sifatnya periang, walau kadang bisa serius juga! Tentunya dia juga alumni dari sekolah itu.

Dan ada yang bilang kalau dia adalah lulusan terbaik ditahunnya, tapi dia sengaja tak menjadi penyanyi atau pekerjaan lain yang berhubungan dengan bidang musik. Dia lebih memilih untuk menjadi pengurus _Karakura High School Musical_.

"Kalian hebat sekali tadi! Benar-benar membanggakan!" ujarnya.

"Tentu saja, dong!" balas seorang siswa.

"2-1, gitu loh!" imbuh yang lain.

"Tapi yang paling hebat itu Hitsugaya-_san_!" ucap seorang siswi. Para siswa yang mendengarnya mengangguk setuju. Kembali seluruh perhatian tertuju pada gadis berambut putih itu.

"Kau yang bernama Hitsugaya?" tanya Urahara _sensei_ sambil mendekati Hitsugaya.

"Ya, _sensei_," jawab Hitsugaya datar seperti biasa. Urahara nampak bepikir sebentar.

"Baiklah anak-anak, kalian lanjutkan saja pelajarannya!" ujarnya yang lalu beranjak pergi. Para murid mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Oh, ya, tadi kau bilang apa Kurosaki?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Eh tidak. Sudahlah, bukan apa-apa," jawab Ichigo.

"Hei, Hitsugaya!" sapa seorang gadis berambut hitam sepundak. Namanya adalah Rukia Kuchiki(16 th). Salah satu teman sekelas Ichigo. Keluarganya merupakan salah satu keluarga terkaya di kota Karakura. Dia adalah gadis yang badannya tak terbilang cukup tinggi. Mungkin hanya lebih tinggi beberapa cm dari Hitsugaya. seorang gadis yang ceria dan sebenarnya maniak kelinci.

"Hei juga," tanggap Hitsugaya.

"Kau tadi hebat sekali, ya! Aku kagum sekali, lho!" puji Rukia. "Ah, maaf lupa mengenalkan diri. Namaku Rukia Kuchiki!"

"_Arigatou_, senang bisa mengenalmu Kuchiki-_san_."

"Tidak usah terlalu formal, panggil saja aku Rukia! Aku juga boleh memanggilmu Toushiro'kan?"

"Uhm.. baiklah, Rukia."

"Nah, begitukan enak! Jadi berkesan akrab!"

"Rukia!" terdengar suara teriakan memanggil Rukia sedikit mengganggu obrolan kedua gadis itu.

"Orihime? Ada apa?" tanya Rukia pada seorang gadis berambut coklat ke _orange_-an panjang, yang tengah menuju kearahnya.

"Kau itu! Masa' seenaknya pergi meninggalkanku!" gadis cantik itu mengembungkan kedua pipinya kesal. Pandangannya lalu beralih pada Hitsugaya.

"Ah, Halo Toushiro-_chan_!" sapanya ceria.

"Halo, err—?"

"Namaku Orihime Inoue. Aku benar-benar terpukau dengan aksimu!" ucap Orihime dengan mata berbinar-binar. Orihime Inoue(16 th) seorang gadis cantik ber—**EHEM!** Dada besar... yang ramah.

Merupakan sahabat Rukia sejak SMP. Cantik, ramah, dan _sexy_ itu sih bagus. Sayangnya indra perasa Orihime nampaknya terkena gangguan. Makanya, tak ada seorangpun yang berani makan masakan buatannya. *_Author_ dilindes Orihime FC*

"_Arigatou_. Aku juga tak mungkin melakukan semua itu tanpa bantuan semuanya," Hitsugaya tersenyum lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ichigo.

"Hei, ayo kami kenalkan pada siswi-siswi yang lain!" ajak Rukia seraya menggandeng tangan Hitsugaya.

"Hn! Aku duluan ya, Kurosaki!" ucap Hitsugaya pada Ichigo.

"Ah, iya!" balas Ichigo yang menatap kepergian gadis berambut putih itu dengan senyum merekah.

"Kenapa, Ichigo? Kau jatuh cinta pada gadis itu, hm?" tanya Renji yang tiba-tiba sudah ada dibelakangnya bersama dengan Ishida.

"Ekh, Renji. Yah... mungkin, aku memang tertarik padanya. Toushiro... aku rasa dia bisa membantuku menemukan arti musik bagi diriku sendiri..." sebuah senyum hangat menghiasi wajah Ichigo.

**-Di tempat lain-**

"Apa? Bukankah itu terlalu cepat untuk mereka?" tanya Nanao _sensei_ pada Urahara _sensei_. Bukan hanya Nanao _sensei_, para _sensei_ yang lainpun mulai mempertanyakan keputusan yang baru saja dibuat oleh Urahara.

"Aku sudah melihat kemampuan kelas 2-1, dan menurutku keputusan inilah yang terbaik," ujar Urahara dengan nada berwibawa.

"Tapi kenapa hanya kelas 2-1 saja yang harus menjalankan ketetapan ini?" Nanao _sensei_ menuntut jawaban.

"Tenanglah Nanao-_chan_," ujar Kyouraku _sensei_ menenangkan.

"Karena..." Urahara membuka suara sambil memegang dua lembar kertas berkas data siswa. "Karena nampaknya ini akan menarik," sambungnya dengan senyum penuh makna tak terbaca. Ya, dua data siswa itu bertuliskan... Ichigo Kurosaki... dan Toushiro Hitsugaya...

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued<strong>_

* * *

><p>Hana: AHOI! *teriak pakai toa masjid*<p>

Ichi: Berisik, Woi! *ngerebut toa dari Hana*

Hitsu: Ngapain sih teriak-teriak gaje gitu? *_staycool_*

Hana: Ngapain? Jelas buat ngasih tahu readers kalau Hana sudah balik dari Hiatus! *nebar kertas warna-warni*

Ichi: Jiaaahhh... masa' gitu doang aja mesti bikin berisik!

Hana: Hiks... apa nggak ada yang kangen sama Hana..? (TT_TT)

IchiHitsu: Nggak ada!

Hana: (TT_TT) *tambam kejer*

Hitsu: Udah-udah! Daripada nangis, mending bahas ficnya! EHEM! Jadi... **KENAPA DISINI GUE JADI CEWEK? ***ngamuk*

Ichi: Sabar... sabar dulu, Toushiro...

Hana: Uhm... habisnya kalau cewek, rasanya lebih cocok aja! X3

Hitsu: Alasan aja, loe!

Ichi: Haduh-haduh... Toushiro, tenang dikit dong. Klo nggak bisa tenang, kucium nanti! *nyari mati*

Hitsu: Apa kau bilang...? *_deathglare_*

Ichi: klo nggak tenang bakal kucium! *_innocent_*

Hitsu: Jangan coba-coba kau, Kurosaki! _Soten ni zase, Hyourinmaru_!

Ichi: GYAAAA! *ngacir*

Hana: Baiklah, selama menunggu Ichi jadi patung es, Hana akan menjelaskan asal usul fic ini! *readers-nya udah pada ketiduran*

Awalnya Hana yang bermaksud men-_delete_ fic Hana yang judulnya _Our Promise_ itu, sedang kebingungan buat bikin fic pengganti sebagai permintaan maaf ke _readers_. Apa lagi saat itu adalah masa-masa UN. Sehingga imajinasi nggak muncul sama sekali.

Tiba-tiba _Imouto_ yang baru pulang habis jalan-jalan sama _Okaa-san_ bawa pulang sebuah kaset. Kaset film _High School Musical_! Aku yang udah pernah nonton itu film jelas nggak tertarik. Tapi karena lagi nggak ada kerjaan, ya Hana ikut nonton aja! Karena lagunya lagu inggris, Hana nggak tertarik sama sekali.

Tiba-tiba Hana kepikiran, coba pakai lagu Jepang, pasti lebih bagus itu film.

_**TRIIINNNGGG!**_

Lampu di kepala Hana nyala. Klo pakai tokoh anime pasti lebih bagus tuh! Apalagi kalau pairnya IchiHitsu! Jalan ceritanya diubah sedikit! YEAH! Dan jadilah pemikiran pokok ini fic! Dan setelah UN selesai, bermodal nekat 1/2 hari! Jadi deh ini fic!

Hitsu: Udah selesai dongengnya? *muncul tiba-tiba*

Hana: Eh? Hitsu-kun, mana Ichi?

Hitsu: Tuh! *nunjuk Ichi yang udah jadi patung es* Oh ya, katanya kamu mau ngasih nasihat!

Hana: Ya ampun, Hana hampir lupa! Pemberitahun buat para author _Fujodanshi_, belakangan para _flamers_ sedang marak berkeliaran. Jika kalian kena _flame_, mending nggak usah di peduliin! Seorang teman menyarankan hal yang lebih bagus pada Hana!

Hitsu: Apa sarannya?

Hana: Khukhukhu~ *_akuma smile_* kita buat para _flamers_ panas dengan membuat fic **YAOI** _and_ **Sho-ai** yang justru **tambah banyak!** Kita tunjukin pada mereka, kalau nggak Cuma mereka yang bisa bikin panas! Kita juga bisa, kok! Lagian, ngapain kita takut sama _flamers_? Toh _flamers_ itu manusia juga, makannya nasi! Kakinya nempel di tanah kayak kita! Kalau para _flamers_ makannya besi, terus kakinya nggak nempel tanah, baru deh Hana takut! XP

Hitsu: OK! Cukup sekian _Author Note_ yang super panjang ini!

Hana: Yups, seperti biasa! Sebelumnya maaf banget kalau banyak typo, EYD yang salah, Alur kecepetan atau nggak jelas! Gimanapun, Hana'kan tetap manusia biasa yang bisa salah! Dan Hana ucapkan arigatou sebesar-besarnya, karena do'a kalian bikin UN Hana super lancar! XDD

Hana and Hitsu: Yang penting... **REVIEW PLEAS! (^_~)b**


End file.
